The bet
by Emvi Weasley
Summary: ULTIMO CAP UP! Harry, Ron y Hermione hacen una apuesta. Quien será capaz de ligarse a Ginny en una semana? R&R! snif...snif...esto se acaba!
1. The bet

Bien! Y aquí vuelvo con otra idea! Espero que hos guste. Hos explico un poco. Ron, Harry y Hermione hacen una apuesta que dura una semana. Hay un capitulo dedicado a cada uno de ellos de cómo transcurre la semana y así ireis encajando piezas. Bueno, el primer capitulo es simplemente el Prologo. Así que hos dejo ya con él.  
  
CAPITULO 1:  
  
THE BET  
  
(La apuesta)  
  
DOMINGO  
  
La campanilla sonó cuando entraron al local, bastante lleno. Caminaron hacia una mesa apartada de las Tres Escobas mientras se sacudian el pelo para quitar los copos de agua nieve que habian quedado atrapados en sus cabellos.  
  
- Que quereis?- dijo Ginny, hacercandoseles.  
  
Los tres sonrieron.  
  
Ginny habia empezado a trabajar en las tres escobas como camarera porque habia insistido mucho en que queria irse a vivir en un pisito con Luna a las afueras de Hogsmade. La señora Weasley se habia escandalizado mucho al principio, pero luego le dijo que si conseguia su propio dinero para pagar la mitad del piso, dejaria que se marchara. Así que Ginny se habia puesto a trabajar.  
  
- Tres cervezas de mantequilla, porfavor.- dijo Hermione.  
  
Ginny lo apuntó en su libreta y se fue hacia la barra.  
  
- Le queda bien el uniforme de camarera.- comentó Harry, observando a la peliroja, que llevaba una chaqueta rosa palido y una minifalda del mismo color.  
  
Ron lo miró con ojos furiosos.  
  
- Este año está muy tranquilo.- comentó Hermione, mirando el diario el profeta.- Ya todo el mundo sabe la historia de la ultima batalla contra Voldemort, donde lo venciste.-dijo mirando a Harry.- Y no ocurre nada extraño. Este año es bien tranquilo. Bueno, excluyendo esa exclusiva que hizo la prima de Skeeter, Mila, en la que afirmaba en que yo estaba embarazada de ti.-volvió a mirar a Harry y sopló.  
  
- Eh, que significa eso? Tan mal partido soy?- preguntó el ojiverde.  
  
Hermione miró al techo y evitó la pregunta.  
  
- Pues ya que este año es demasiado tranquilo, podriamos hacer algo.- dijo Ron.  
  
- Yo no he dicho que no me gustara la tranquilidad.- defendió Hermione.  
  
- Una apuesta!- saltó Harry.  
  
- Una apuesta? Sobre que?- preguntó Mione. Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Ya se! Elegimos a una persona y tenemos que enamorarla. Dentro de una semana le sonsacamos quien le gusta y el que sea el o la afortunado/a, gana- dijo Ron.  
  
- Hecho!- dijo Harry.  
  
- No se...- dudó Mione.  
  
- Oh, vamos Hermione...  
  
- Está bien.- dijo Mione arrugando la cara.- Pero hos aviso de que este estupido juego va a acabar mal.  
  
- Vamos, solo es para divertirse.- dijo Ron pasando la vista por las tres escobas en busca de un objetivo.  
  
- Con los sentimientos de la gente no se juega.-dijo Hermione severamente.  
  
- Callate ya...-dijo Harry.-bien, a quien cogemos?  
  
- No se.-dijo Ron- Elige tu.  
  
- Yo? Vale. Yo elegiré la victima, pero mi palabra va a misa y no podeis cambiarla.  
  
- Si, si, dilo ya.- dijo Hermione mosqueada.  
  
- Ginny Weasley.- dijo Harry serenamente.  
  
Hubo un silencio confuso.  
  
- Que???- saltó Ron con los ojos como naranjas.- Estas loco?!  
  
- No pienso hacerlo!- dijo Hermione.  
  
- Dijimos que mi elegida seria la definitiva. Y yo la elijo a ella.  
  
- Es mi hermana!- gritó Ron, muy alto para el gusto de sus dos amigos.- Ademas, no pienso dejar que jugueis con ella!  
  
- Juguemos, Ron, tu tambien estas en esto. Dijisteis que la que yo dijera estaria bien. Y así será.- sentenció el niño-que-vivió.  
  
- Si, claro! Como no es tu hermana ni es de tu mismo sexo...!- comentó Hermione muy enfadada.  
  
- Se acabó la discursion! Dijimos que la que yo eligiera seria la victima. Y será ella.  
  
Ron y Hermione, los cuales se habian levantado del enfado, se sentaron de golpe.  
  
- Bien...está bien...-dijo Mione.- Esperad.  
  
Sacó una servilleta y una pluma y empezó a escribir. Luego hizo una firma rapida y les pasó el papel para que lo firmaran. Los dos miraron extrañados el papel.  
  
Nos comprometemos a hacer esta apuesta y los que pierdan deberan cumplir el catigo que se oponga ahora.  
  
Ron y Harry firmaron y Hermione hacercó la varita a la servilleta. Hizo un pequeño conjuro y se guardó la servilleta en el bolsillo.  
  
- Ahora, pierda quien pierda, deberá cumplirlo.  
  
- Bien.- dijo Ron.  
  
- Cual será el premio?- dijo Mione en un tono casi inaudible.  
  
-Los que pierdan deberan...hacer algo vergonzoso.-dijo Harry.  
  
- Algo vergonzoso? Como que?  
  
- No se... como ir semi-desnudos durante medio dia por el catillo.- dijo Harry.  
  
- Deacuerdo.-dijo Ron, resignado.  
  
- Aquí teneis vuestras cervezas de mantequilla.  
  
Los tres se giraron sonriendo vergonzosamente a la peliroja. Ella los miró extrañada.  
  
- Que tramais?- dijo, ladeando un poco la cabeza. La mini-falda rosa palido que llevaba voló haciendo que algo mas se viera aparte de sus piernas.  
  
- Ginny...mmm...sabes que hoy estas muy guapa?- comentó Harry. Ron le hechó una mirada asesina.  
  
- Bueno, será mejor que vuelva al trabajo.- dijo la peliroja, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Harry.  
  
Les sonrió otra vez, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la barra.  
  
- Eres un pelota.- dijo Ron mirando a Harry.- Donde quedó el timido niño- que-vivió?  
  
- Fuera de la apuesta- dijo Harry sonriente, mientras bebia un sorvo de su espumosa cerveza.  
  
*******  
  
N/A: Bueno, que tal? Si, aun no está muy interesante, pero weno, ya vereis. Read and Revews, please! 


	2. The Boy Who Lived

Bien, y empezamos viendo la semana de Harry. Espero que hos guste! R&R!  
  
CAPITULO 2:  
  
THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED  
  
(El-niño-que-vivió)  
  
LUNES  
  
"Bien, está sola!" se dijo Harry. Intentó aplanar su pelo sin muchos resultados y abanzó hacia la peliroja.  
  
- Hola Ginny!- dijo el ojiverde.- Estas muy guapa hoy.  
  
- Ya me lo dijiste ayer.- dijo Ginny desganada.  
  
- Si, bueno, esque todos los dias estas guapa.-arregló él dandole una deslumbrante sonrisa que habria derretido a cualquiera...pero Ginny no era cualquiera...  
  
- Bien.- dijo por toda respuesta.- Tengo clase de Pociones, así que mejor no hago tarde.  
  
- Mmm...si...claro...  
  
La peliroja se levantó y se fue, dejando a Harry parado.  
  
- Mierda, esto va a ser mas dificil de lo que pensaba.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La verdad era que Ginny era una chica bastante llamativa desde su cuarto curso. Cuando pasaba por los corredores, muchos chicos desviaban descaradamente la vista y otros incluso le silvaban. Pero ella, como si nada, seguia andando con su mejor amiga Luna Lovegood.  
  
- Ey, hola!- interrumpió Harry  
  
Ginny lo miró.  
  
- Hola Harry-dijeron las dos al unisono.  
  
- Que tal el dia?  
  
- Muy raro.- intervino Ginny.- que hos pasa a vosotros tres?  
  
- Que quieres decir?- dijo Harry, sabiendo la respuesta.  
  
- Pues que Ron y Hermione tambien me han parado hoy. Estais muy raros.  
  
"Mierda, ellos no se han quedado atrás"  
  
- Umm...Nada...no se, solo queria hablar contigo un rato.  
  
- Bueno, y de que querias hablar?- dijo la peliroja.  
  
Resbalazo. No sabia de que hablar!  
  
- Mmmm...pues...yo...mmm...  
  
- Perdona Harry, pero nos estan esperando.- dijo Luna desagradablemente. Cogió el brazo de Ginny y la arrastró hacia un grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw.  
  
MARTES  
  
- Queridos alumnos!- dijo Dumbledore a la hora de la cena del martes.  
  
Harry paró atencion, aunque no estuviera muy concentrado, pues no habia podido hablar en todo el dia con Ginny. No podia perder esa apuesta!  
  
- Que querrá ahora Dumbledore?- dijo Ron a su lado, mirando con deseo los bollos.  
  
- Debo hacer un anuncio.- siguió el director.- El domingo que biene habrá un baile.-Harry pensó fugazmente en Ginny. Podia ser una oportunidad perfecta!- Es la oportunidad perfecta para invitar a alguien especial.- dijo Dumbledore como si le hubiera leido el pensamiento. Y quizas lo habia hecho.- Así que, espavilense!  
  
- Eh, es una buena oportunidad!-dijo Hermione.  
  
- Piensas llevar al baile a una chica?- dijo Ron alzando una ceja.  
  
- No tonto! Me referia a interrogar a Ginny. El domingo, cuando acabe el baile, la llevaremos a una aula vacia y le daremos veritaserum.  
  
- Eso no está prohibido?-dijo Harry preocupado.  
  
- No pasará nada. Yo robaré los ingredientes del despacho de Snape y haré la pocion. Solo seran unas gotas.-dijo Mione.- lo suficiente para saber quien de los tres le gusta.  
  
Se miraron nerviosos entre si. Harry sabia que ninguno queria lucir su ropa interior por el castillo.  
  
- Y, como lo llevais?- dijo Ron.-Yo perfecto. Creo que la tengo en el bote.  
  
- Muy bien.- dijo Mione, convencida.- Creo que me la estoy ganando.  
  
- Está a mis pies.- dijo Harry. Era mentira, pues Ginny parecia que lo trataba como un gato, pero no pensaba quedar mal ante sus amigos.  
  
MIERCOLES  
  
- Hola.  
  
- Hola Cho.- dijo, muy entretenido mirando por detrás de la chica asiatica. Ginny hablaba con Michael Corner.  
  
- Pero no estaban enfadados?-dijo Harry muy bajito.  
  
- Que?- manifestó Cho. Harry reparó su mirada en ella.  
  
- No, nada.- dijo sencillamente. Luego volvió la vista a la peliroja.  
  
- Que tal pasaste el verano?- preguntó Cho, intentando mantener una conversacion larga.  
  
- Bien.  
  
- Harry, ¿puedes escucharme y hacer que hablas conmigo?  
  
- ¿Que? ¿Por qué?- dijo Harry, esta vez si, haciendole caso.  
  
- Porque Michael y yo nos hemos peleado y él está intentando ponerme celosa con Weasley.  
  
- Oh, Claro, y tu intentas ponerle celoso conmigo.- dijo Harry molesto.  
  
- N-no...yo...  
  
- Dejame, no me utilices  
  
Y caminó por el pasillo mas cercano hacia la torre de Gryffindor, teniendo el remordimiento de que ellos tambien estaban jugando con la peliroja.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Harry! Que susto!- chilló la peliroja.  
  
El ojiverde le sonrió y ella se lo devolvió. Harry se aelgró. Porlomenos hoy no estaba borde.  
  
- Lo siento.- dijo, hacercandosele. Posó cariñosamente una mano en la cintura de la chica y pareció que Ginny se estremeció.  
  
- Que hacias?  
  
- Yo...solo miraba el cielo. Esta muy negro hoy. Malo para el quidditch, ¿verdad?  
  
- Si.- dijo Harry que, por una vez en la vida, no tenia ganas de hablar de quidditch.  
  
- Mmmm...- dijo Ginny.  
  
- Hola!- le cortó otra voz  
  
Harry se giró, molesto, para saber quien le habia interrumpido ese momento. Ron. Por supuesto.  
  
- Hola Ron.-dijo Ginny cansadamente.- Que quieres ahora?  
  
- Nada...solo...hablar contigo...sobre...sobre...  
  
- Perdona, pero estaba hablando yo con ella.-dijo Harry, agarrandole mas la cintura a la peliroja.  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron con chispas en los ojos. Ginny los miraba atemorizada y buscó alrededor alguna excusa para poder irse. Y la encontró.  
  
- Hermione!- dijo, y se soltó de la mano de Harry. Corrió hacia ella. Vieron como las dos se iban juntas hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.  
  
- ¿Ves? Por tu culpa se ha ido. Y ahora Hermione ganará la apuesta.  
  
- Eh, yo solo queria que no ganaras tu!- dijo Ron.- Meterme por en medio no esta prohibido.  
  
JUEVES  
  
- Mmmm...hola.  
  
- Es mucha costumbre ya, lo de saludarme ¿no?- dijo la peliroja mirandolo. Harry opinó que debia estar arta de que alguno de los tres la parara siempre.  
  
- Me preguntaba si...si querrias venir al baile conmigo.  
  
- Oh...-Ginny enrojeció.- Esque.ya voy con otro.  
  
- Quien?- dijo Harry instintivamente. Cruzó los dedos para que no fuera ni Ron ni Hermione. Pero luego pensó que era estupido creer que Ginny apareceria en el baile con su hermano o con otra chica.  
  
- Con Dean.- dijo sonriendo.- Me lo pidió primero y pensé que no estaba mal.  
  
- Oh...bueno.- "Maldito Dean!"- Ya nos...veremos.  
  
- Si...adios.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Ginny.-dijo el ojiverde.  
  
Ella se giró haciendo volar su cabello y lo miró interrogante. Estaban solos en un pasillo oscuro (eran las 9 de la noche) y Harry no lo desaprovechó.  
  
- Tengo que decirte una cosa.  
  
- El que?- dijo ella, ya volteada del todo.  
  
Harry se hacercó lentamente y Ginny hizo medio paso hacia atrás. El ojiverde estiró su brazo y cogió un mechon de pelo escarlata y se lo colocó tras la oreja.  
  
Era mentira, no debia decirle nada. Una simple escusa. Aunque no pudiera ir al baile con ella, aprobecharia al maximo el tiempo. Y el pasillo estaba vacio...  
  
Hacercó su cara poco a poco a la pecosa de ella. Ginny lo miró con los ojos como naranjas mientras que Harry los cerró. Entreabrió un poco los lavios y la besó.  
  
Ginny se quedó callada y asombrada, mientras Harry hacia el primer paso. Entrelazaron sus lenguas y Ginny siguió sin reaccionar.  
  
Harry se separó lentamente y abrió los ojos. Ginny seguia igual que antes. El chico rió un poco, besó la frente de la chica y le susurró:  
  
- Buenas noches.  
  
Seguidamente partió a la Torre de Gryffindor con el sentimiento de que la apuesta ya estaba ganada.  
  
VIERNES  
  
La clase de Pociones nunca se le habia hecho tan larga. Y eso ya era decir. Tenia ganas de comer un gran trozo de lomo con salsa y jugo de calabaza.  
  
- Señor Potter.- dijo Snape desagradablemente.- Porque su pocion es lila cuando deberia ser verde?  
  
Harry levantó la cabeza. Tenia demasiada habre como para enfadarse con Snape.  
  
- No se.- dijo simplemente. La cara de Snape se contrajo por la ira.  
  
- Asi que no sabe, eh? Bien. Pues lo sabrá despues de que el sabado quede castigado. Quiero verle a las 8 en mi despacho.  
  
Ron ahogó una maldicion y Harry se preguntó porque.  
  
- Pero...-intentó protestar. En bano, por supuesto.  
  
Snape se giró y prosiguió con la clase.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Ey, Ron, porque hiciste ese ruido de fastidio cuando me castigaron?  
  
- Eh? no, por nada.-disimuló el pelirojo.  
  
- Mmmm...Harry?  
  
Harry se giró. Allí, delante suyo, habia una chica que parecia ser de 4º. (él iba a 6º)  
  
- Hola. Que quieres?- dijo mirandola.  
  
Era una chica bastante guapa. Sus ojos eran de color ambar y su pelo caía en preciosos bucles dorados. Sus pestañas eran mas bien largas y sus lavios finos.  
  
- Me llamo Amber. Me preguntaba si...si querrias venir al baile conmigo.  
  
Oh, no! El baile. Se le habia olvidado.  
  
- Si, claro.- dijo rapidamente con una sonrisa. No creia poder conseguir una pareja mejor.  
  
La chica le sonrió mostrando unos dientes blancos y se fue.  
  
- Con quien ireis vosotros?-dijo Harry observandolos.  
  
- Nosotros somos precabidos. No nos complicamos para buscar pareja. Iremos juntos.- dijo Ron tranquilamente, aunque Harry notó una gota de felicidad en su voz.  
  
- Bueno, me voy a la biblioteca.- dijo Hermione.- he quedado con Ginny allí.  
  
Y se alejó de allí.  
  
- Hermione tiene oportunidades de ganar. Lastima que mi hermana no sea lesbiana.- comentó Ron, observando a Mione.  
  
- Quien sabe.- dijo Harry.  
  
- Bueno, yo tambien me voy. Tengo que cumplir el castigo de McGonagall de ayer.  
  
- Adios.- dijo Harry.  
  
Ron se despidió con la mano y se fue hacia el despacho de McGonagall.  
  
Harry suspiró profundamente y se fue hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.  
  
- Cucarachas de azucar!- dijo, y la dama Gorda se retiró silenciosamente.  
  
La Torre de Gryffindor estaba muy vacia y Harry aprovechó para hacer los deberes. No pensaba bajar a la biblioteca y ver como Hermione ligaba con Ginny.  
  
Una hora despues, ya habia acabado todas sus tareas (una redaccion sobre los animagos mas famosos del pais, unos ejercicios sobre los antidotos para la pocion para dormir y otra redaccion de los duendes del siglo quince.) Así que subió a su cuarto.  
  
Abrió el baul y observó su tunica de color musgo. Estaba en buen estado, así que no se preocupó de nada. Decicdió entonces que talvez Ginny ya habia acabado de la biblioteca y habria ido a practicar con la escoba, así que, sin pensarselo, cogió la Saeta de Fuego y bajó a toda prisa hacia el campo.  
  
Cruzó unos pasillos bastante estrechos y miró absorto la ventana. El dia estaba nublado, así que pensó que era una tonteria pensar que Ginny iria a practicar con ese clima. Se paró de golpe para girar sobre sus talones...  
  
PUM! Habia chocado con alguien al girarse. Harry cayó al suelo y oyó como otra persona y unos libros tambien caian. Abrió los ojos enfadado para replicarle a la persona que fuese con cuidado, cuando se encontró a Ginny.  
  
Ella le pidió perdon a Harry (muy bajito) y empezó a recoger los libros apresuradamente, con la cara muy roja. Cuando acabó de recogerlos corrió hacia la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Esa actitud en ella hizo que Harry pensara en si Hermione tendria algo que ver con la cara de vergüenza de la chica.  
  
SABADO  
  
- Que hiciste ayer con Ginny?- preguntó Harry curioso mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de Hermione, la cual se sonrojó.  
  
- Nada!- contestó apuradamente.  
  
Ron sopló molesto. Harry dedució que no llevaba muy bien la apuesta. A lo lejos, Amber pasó y le sonrió. Harry hizo lo mismo y se levantó. Vió como Amber se sentaba en la mesa de Hufflepuff y se dirigió a ella.  
  
- Hola.- dijo. Ella se giró.  
  
- Hola.  
  
- Solo queria decirte que nos vemos mañana a la 8 en el vestibulo.  
  
- Vale.- dijo ella con su deslumbrante sonrisa.  
  
- Nos vemos.- Harry se giró y se fue.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Picó cuidadosamente tres veces. El sonido del puño contra la madera hizo eco en las paredes grises y frias de las mazmorras. Maldijo a Snape.  
  
-Adelante.- dijo una voz desde dentro.  
  
Pasó silenciosamente. Lo primero que vio fue la cara de triumfo de Snape y, lo siguiente...a Ginny.  
  
Harry abrió mucho los ojos, confuso.  
  
- Pase Potter, no se quede ahí parado.- dijo Snape- coja un pergamino y copie medio metro "No le contestaré al profesor"  
  
Harry obedeció y cogió un pergamino y una pluma. Se sentó al lado de Ginny y miró su frase. "No hablaré en clase sobre mis asuntos amorosos".  
  
"De quien hablaria?" se preguntó Harry.  
  
- A ti tambien te castigaron?- dijo Ginny, en un tono casi inaudible.  
  
- Si.-murmuró él. De pronto, una idea le pasó por la cabeza.- Por casualidad no le dijiste a Ron que estabas catigada hoy?  
  
- Pues si.-dijo Ginny.- Se lo dije...  
  
Harry notó que Ginny se sonrojaba al hablar de su hermano. Ron llevaria bien la apuesta?  
  
Comprendió entonces porque Ron estaba tan enfadado por el castigo de Harry. Tenia otra oportunidad para ligarsela. Y no la desaprobecharia.  
  
Pero con Snape delante iba a ser mas dificil que pasar desapercibido con Madame Maxine al lado.  
  
- Salgo un momento.- anunció Snape.- Vuelvo enseguida.  
  
Harry pensó si tenia poderes sobrenaturales.  
  
En cuanto Snape cerró la puerta, Harry se decidió a no perder el tiempo.  
  
- Te gustó el beso del otro dia?- dijo sensualmente, mientras posaba una mano en su pierna.  
  
Ginny se sonrojó, aparentemente atonita. Harry tuvo la sensacion de que ya no se habia acordado del beso. Algo tan impresionante le habia hecho Hermione o Ron para que lo olvidara?  
  
- Mmmm...si...-dijo Ginny mirando la mano de Harry atentamente.  
  
Harry le acarició la pierna y hacercó sus lavios a los de la chica. Ginny se mordió el lavio inferior, mirando los de Harry, deseosa.  
  
Harry sonrió para su adentros y besó los calidos lavios de la chica. Deslizó su mano hasta el trasero de Ginny. Ella llevó su mano a la mejilla del chico y la acarició. Harry pensó que, aunque fuera una apuesta, esto le estaba gustando. De pronto, Ginny se levantó de su asiento, sin despegar el contacto de lavios, y se sentó encima de Harry. Profundizó el beso y las gafas de Harry volaron al suelo. Pero el ojiverde no se molestó en ir a cogerlas. Ginny estaba en el bote.  
  
Ginny se separó lentamente y volvió a sentarse al lado de Harry, muy sonrojada.  
  
- Lo siento...-dijo- No se que me pasa estos dias.  
  
Harry sonrió y recogió sus gafas. De pronto la puerta se abrió. Snape apareció desde las sombras y siguieron haciendo sus frases.  
  
- Weasley, ya puede irse.- dijo el profesor, pasado un cuarto de hora.  
  
Ginny recogió sus cosas y se marchó. Harry resopló molesto. Iba a ser una noche larga.  
  
DOMINGO  
  
Se aplanó aun mas la tunica de color musgo y bajó hacia el vestibulo, seguido de Ron y Hermione que iban del bracito. Divisó allí a Amber y se dirigió a ella, sonriente.  
  
Llebava los bucles dorados cayendo por su espalda. Su vestido era azul marino, pero por los bordes era mas claro. El vestido dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, pues pasaba por debajo de ellos.  
  
Caminaron los cuatro hacia el salon. Estaba todo cubierto por unas mesitas para doce personas, llenas de mucha comida. Se sentaron los cuatro en una de ellas y pronto se les unieron Neville y Hannah Abbott, Seamus y Lavender y dos parejas mas, amigas de Amber.  
  
- Ey, has visto a Ginny?- preguntó Neville.  
  
-No, porque?-dijo Harry distraidamente. A su lado, Ron hizo una pequeña carcajada. Harry se giró un momento y vio a sus dos amigos muy rojos.  
  
- No, por nada.- dijo Neville haciendo un gesto con la mano.-Solo queria ver si en verdad iba con Dean.  
  
Pronto la cena acabó y las mesas se retiraron para dar paso a una pista de baile. Todos sin escepcion bailaron y Harry notó que, al lado de Amber, no daba tanta vergüenza.  
  
Una musica lenta sonó pronto por el lugar y Amber pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Harry, mientras que este las ponia en la cintura de la chica.  
  
Dos canciones mas pasaron cuando decidieron ir a por bebidas.  
  
- Voy yo.- se ofreció el chico. Amber le sonrió calidamente y asintió.  
  
Harry se dirigió hacia las bebidas y se encontró con Ron y Hermione.  
  
- El baile va a terminar ya.-dijo Ron, muy nervioso.  
  
- Bien, cuando acabe, te esperamos en el vestibulo. Deshazte de Amber. Yo estaré ya con Ginny.- dijo Mione.  
  
Harry asintió. Cogió un par de bebidas y se dirigió a su pareja.  
  
Pronto el baile acabó y Harry y Amber se despidieron.  
  
- Me lo he pasado genial.- dijo Harry mirando a la chica, que estaba roja.  
  
- Yo tambien...  
  
Harry depositó un beso en la mejilla de la Hufflepuff y se fue hacia una esquina del vestibulo, donde Hermione y Ginny comversaban (notó que les daba un poco de vergüenza hablarse) y Ron estaba recostado en la pared.  
  
- Porfin!- dijo Ron.- Ven Ginny. Queremos...enseñarte una cosa.  
  
Ginny frunció el ceño.  
  
- A donde me llevais?- dijo temerosa, cuando cruzaban el pasillo del segundo piso.  
  
Entraron en una aula en desuso.  
  
- Tomate esto.-dijo Hermione muy nerviosa tendiendole un pequeño baso.  
  
- No pienso tomarme eso. Estais muy extraños...-dijo Ginny mirando el baso.  
  
- Porfavor Ginny.- suplicó Ron.- es un...nuevo jugo que...hemos inventado. Nos gustó mucho cuando lo probamos, pero claro, como somos los inventores, talvez eso influye en nuestra decision. Queremos que tu lo pruebes.  
  
Ginny los miró desconfiada. Tomó el basó y le dio un trago. Puso unos ojos como naranjas.  
  
- Bien...Vamos a probar...-dijo Mione.- Esta bueno el jugo?  
  
- No!- dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca de repulsion.  
  
Hermione no pareció muy convencida.  
  
- Que opinas de Draco Malfoy?- preguntó esta vez.  
  
- Es un cabron de mierda, me insulta todo el dia, pero hay que reconocer que está en su punto...  
  
- Perfecto...-dijo Mione. Los tres se retorcieron las manos, muy nerviosos.- Ginny...¿Quien te gusta? 


	3. Her brother

Bien, bien, ya he vueltooooo! El cap 3 ya está aquí. Bien, en la anterior vimos la semana desde el punto de vista de Harry. Esta vez lo veremos desde el puntpo de vista de Ron. Lo se, tendreis que esperar mas para ver quien es el ganador, pues el siguiente cap será desde el punto de vista de Mione. Bueno, respondo revews:  
  
Angelibriel: Bueno, ya me diras de quien crees que está enamorada cuando veas todos los puntos de vista. Gracias por el revew!  
  
Anvi_Snape: Lo se, soy malvada, pero tenia que dejarlo ahí para la intriga, no iba a repetir el nombre tantas veces. Bueno, muchas gracias por dejarme un revew!  
  
CAPITULO 3:  
  
HER BROTHER  
  
(Su hermano)  
  
LUNES  
  
Nunca habia visto los terrenos de Hogwarts tan blancos. A pesar de que todos los años nevaba, ese era especialmente blanco. O alomejor era porque necesitaba fijarse en algo que le distrayera del reto.  
  
Sabia que Harry se habia quedado en el Gran Comedor para ponerse manos a la obra esa misma mañana, ya que Ginny estaba ahí. Pero él decidió no ir muy rapido. Conocia a su hermana y sabia que no le gustaba que la siguieran todo el rato.  
  
Se dirigió hacia el castillo porque sus dedos estaban ya muy entumecidos. Se frotó las manos intentando entrar en calor. Cuando llegó al vestibulo, Chocó con Ginny.  
  
- Creo que hoy no llegaré a mi clase de pociones.- se quejó, muy bajito.- Hola Ron. Acabo de hablar con Harry. Porque no vas a buscarlo y hos dais una vuelta?  
  
- Si, ya lo iré a buscar. Espero que el profesor de DCAO tarde mucho en venir, porque asi tenemos mas horas libres.  
  
-Si, tu tienes hora libre ahora, pero yo no, así que...nos vemos.- finalizó la peliroja, haciendo adios con la mano y corriendo hacia las mazmorras.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Ey, Ginny!- dijo.  
  
Ella se giró.  
  
- Que quieres? Luna me está esperando.  
  
-Solo queria decirte que si piensas en serio lo de irte a un piso con Luna.  
  
- Claro que lo digo en serio. Sino no me habria puesto a trabajar.- contestó Ginny.  
  
- Aaaa...Te queda bien el uniforme.- soltó.  
  
Ginny enarcó una ceja.  
  
- Hoy estais todos decididos a alagarme?- dijo.- Harry me ha dicho que estoy muy guapa y Hermione que le gustaria tener mi figura...  
  
- Ginny!- dijo Luna, al fondo del corredor.  
  
Ella le dijo adios a su hermano y se fue con su amiga por el corredor, recibiendo muchas miradas de los chicos que pasaban, cosa que enfureció a Ron.  
  
MARTES  
  
Miró atentamente el paquete que tenia en las manos. Una oportunidad para hablar con ella. Se levantó y se dirigió a su lado, siendo observado por Hermione. Harry estaba practicando Quiddicth.  
  
- Ginny.- ella volteó.- Mamá nos ha enviado un paquete para ti y otro para mi de frutos secos caseros.  
  
Ginny le sonrió y cogió su bolsa.  
  
-Que tal te ha ido el dia?-dijo él, intentando sonar casual.  
  
- Mal.- dijo ella con cara de fastidio.- Snape me ha castigado el sabado por la noche. El sabado!  
  
- Jo...y yo que queria que me ayudaras con los deberes...-bromeó.  
  
Ella lo miró seriamente y luego sonrió.  
  
- Bueno, creo que podriamos quedar un dia para hacer los deberes. Necesito una ayuda con Transformaciones y Aritmacia.  
  
- Puedo ayudarte en transformaciones, pero a Aritmacia tendras que pedirle ayuda a Hermione...- Se calló. Le estaba dando una oportunidad a Hermione.  
  
- Si, ya se lo diré.  
  
- Anque no tiene que ser precisamente ella...-comentó el pelirojo.  
  
- Porque no quieres que quede con Mione?  
  
- Yo? Por nada...-dijo muy convencido. Ginny se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia unos chicos de Ravenclaw.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Queridos alumnos!- dijo Dumbledore a la hora de la cena del martes.  
  
Ron levantó la cabeza para mirarle, muy molesto. Tenia mucha hambre!  
  
- Que querrá ahora Dumbledore?- dijo, mirando los bollos deseoso.  
  
- Debo hacer un anuncio.- siguió el director.- El domingo que biene habrá un baile.- Pensó que, claramente, no podia ir con Ginny. Debia decirselo a otra chica. - Es la oportunidad perfecta para invitar a alguien especial. Así que, espavilense!  
  
- Eh, es una buena oportunidad!-dijo Hermione. Ron la miró atentamente. Que lavios tan apetitosos...  
  
- Piensas llevar al baile a una chica?- dijo Ron alzando una ceja y intentando hacer desaparecer el reciente pensamiento.  
  
- No tonto! Me referia a interrogar a Ginny. El domingo, cuando acabe el baile, la llevaremos a una aula vacia y le daremos veritaserum.  
  
- Eso no está prohibido?-dijo Harry notoriamente preocupado.  
  
- No pasará nada. Yo robaré los ingredientes del despacho de Snape y haré la pocion. Solo seran unas gotas.-dijo Mione.- lo suficiente para saber quien de los tres le gusta.  
  
Se miraron nerviosos. La imagen de Hermione en ropa interior apareció de improvisto en la cabeza de Ron. Se sonrojó en sobremanera.  
  
- Y, como lo llevais?- dijo Ron, otra vez para desviar sus pensamientos -Yo perfecto. Creo que la tengo en el bote.- añadió rapidamente. Queria hacer ver que estaba seguro de si mismo.  
  
- Muy bien.- dijo Mione, convencida.- Creo que me la estoy ganando.  
  
- Está a mis pies.- dijo Harry, aunque no lo dijo con mucha seguridad, cosa que alegró al pelirojo.  
  
MIERCOLES  
  
Pasó por un pasillo y vio a Ginny hablando con Michael Corner y a Harry con Cho. Pasó de largo, hacia el Gran Comedor.  
  
- Hola.- saludó, hacercandose una magdalena a la boca. Mione apartó sus ojos del periodico para saludarlo y luego volvió a las noticias.  
  
- Algo nuevo?  
  
- Nada.- dijo ella, doblando el periodico.  
  
- Mejor. No quiero que empiecen a correr otra vez los rumores de que estas embarazada.- Mione sonrió.- Oye, querrias venir conmigo al baile?  
  
Hermione lo observó atentamente y le sonrió.  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Gracias. No me es muy facil encontrar una pareja...  
  
- Guapa. Eloise Midgeon estaria encantada de ir contigo. Su agné ha mejorado y talvez ahora quieras ir con ella.  
  
- No empecemos...  
  
- Yo solo digo.- comentó ella, levantandose y cogiendo la mochila.- que eres muy superficial.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Las siete de la tarde..." pensó, apurado. "debo ir ya a la sala comun si quiero acabar los deberes."  
  
Todos los corredores estaban bastante abandonados, silenciosos y oscuros. Sus pasos resonaban por las paredes. De pronto, oyó voces. Se hacercó a un pasillo y vio a Harry y a su hermana. La mano del chico estaba posada en la cintura de ella.  
  
"Debo hacer algo..."  
  
Caminó hacia ellos rapidamente. Oyó el tipico "mmm" de Ginny y supo que Harry la habia intimidado. Decidió romper la comversacion.  
  
- Hola!  
  
Harry se giró molesto y le hechó una mirada asesina.  
  
- Hola Ron.-dijo Ginny cansadamente.- Que quieres ahora?  
  
- Nada...solo...hablar contigo...sobre...sobre...- tartamudeó. Porque tartamudeaba? Era su hermana! No una chica de quien estaba enamorado!  
  
- Perdona, pero estaba hablando yo con ella.-dijo Harry, molesto. Ron notó que la mano de Harry se aferró mas a la cintura de Ginny.  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron con chispas en los ojos. Ginny los miraba atemorizada y buscó alrededor alguna excusa para poder irse. Y la encontró.  
  
- Hermione!- dijo, y Ron notó como se soltaba de la mano de Harry. Corrió hacia ella. Vieron como las dos se iban juntas hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.  
  
- ¿Ves? Por tu culpa se ha ido. Y ahora Hermione ganará la apuesta.  
  
- Eh, yo solo queria que no ganaras tu!- dijo Ron, fastidiado, reconociendo que su amigo tenia razon.- Meterme por en medio no esta prohibido.  
  
JUEVES  
  
- Hola- dijo tranquilamente.  
  
Ella se giró y le sonrió.  
  
- Que haces aquí?  
  
- McGonagall está enferma-dijo el pelirojo.- No puede darnos clase. A ti te toca DCAO?  
  
- Ajá...-dijo ella, como buscando a alguien.  
  
- Que pasa? A quien buscas?  
  
- Eh? Oh...Nada...solo miraba si Hermione estaba por aquí...  
  
- Para que?-dijo Ron interesadamente.  
  
- Ayer...cuando me fui con ella...dijo algo estraño.-Ginny frunció el ceño.  
  
- Algo...estaño? El que?  
  
- Nada, dejalo.- sonrió al fin.  
  
- Bueno, quedamos para hacer los deberes esta tarde?  
  
- Eh? Oh, lo siento, hoy no puedo. He quedado.  
  
- Oh, bueno, da igual.- dijo Ron serio- Ya tienes pareja para el baile?  
  
- Si. Dean me invitó.  
  
-Dean?- preguntó, extrañado.- Ten cuidado. Si me entero de que te hace algo...  
  
- Ron...-dijo Ginny en tono de reproche- dejalo en paz. No tengo 5 años.  
  
- No, tienes menos...- Ginny lo miró reprochandole.-No hay nada de malo en intentar protejerte.  
  
Ginny bufó y sonrió.  
  
- Bueno, me voy.- dijo Ron sonriendo tambien.- adios.  
  
Se hacercó lentamente a ella y le dio un pequeño y suave beso, muy cerca de los lavios. Seguidamente salió corriendo, sin mirar la reaccion de su hermana.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Caminó muy despacio por los corredores vacios y oscuros. Si Filch lo pillaba, aunque aun feuran las nueve, seguro que encontraria una buena escusa para castigarle. Oyó voces y se asomó a una esquina. Ginny y Harry volvian a hablar.  
  
"Este no pierde una"  
  
Intentó escuchar lo que decian.  
  
- Tengo que decirte una cosa.- dijo Harry. Desde esa distancia, Ron lo oyó muy flojo.  
  
- El que?-dijo Ginny.  
  
Harry abanzó y ella retrocedió. El chico cogió un mechon de pelo de Ginny y lo colocó tras su oreja. Ron sintió una rabia tremenda.  
  
- Espiando a la gente?- susurró alguien a sus espaldas.  
  
Se giró y vio a Hermione cerca de él. Lo miraba calidamente.  
  
- Crees que Harry ganará a mi hermana? Ella es muy dura desde su cuarto curso.- dijo Ron para hablar de algo.  
  
- Bueno...Harry está muy bueno...- murmuró ella.  
  
- Que??? No dijiste eso en las tres escobas.  
  
- Dejalo- sonrió ella.- Esque acabo de encender velas en mi dormitorio. El humo debe haberme afectado al cerebro.  
  
(N/A para las B.S: A que hos suena???)  
  
Ron sonrió y se dedicó a mirar que hacian el par. Se alegró de no llevar nada en las manos, porque de haber sido así, se le habria caido al acto. Harry estaba besando a Ginny! El beso siguió y Ron supo que Hermione tambien estaba mirando, pues sintió su tibia respiracion junto a su nuca. Se estremeció y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza. Vió como Harry se separaba de la peliroja, le besaba la frente y le susurraba algo al oido. Luego se giró y desapareció en la oscuridad del castillo. Ginny se quedó allí, parada, como en trance.  
  
- Bien, es hora de actuar.- dijo Ron. Dio un paso para salir hacia ella pero Mione lo cogió de la muñeca.  
  
- Yo tambien quiero aprobechar esta oportunidad.- dijo muy seria.  
  
- Pero yo la vi antes.  
  
- Bien. Juguemoslo a piedra-papel-tijeras.  
  
-Hecho.- dijo Ron. Como el ajedrez, ese juego siempre lo ganaba.  
  
Sacaron sus varitas.  
  
- Piedra, papel, tijeras!- corearon.  
  
Hicieron un pequeño movimiento con la varita y salió una bola de humo de cada barita. Se fueron condensando hasta que la de Ron tomó una forma de piedra mientras que la de Mion una forma de tijeras.  
  
- Bien!- sonrió Ron, mientras Mione remugaba entre dientes.  
  
El pelirojo se giró para salir ya a hablar con su hermana. Pero se llevó el chasco de que ya se habia ido. Maldijo entre dientes mientras Mione reia burlonamente detrás suyo.  
  
VIERNES  
  
Pasó la pluma acariciante por su propio brazo y un cosquilleo rodeó su cuerpo. A su lado, la barriga de Harry rugió de hambre. Ron rió un poco y volvió a pasarse la pluma por el brazo.  
  
- Señor Potter.- dijo Snape desagradablemente.- Porque su pocion es lila cuando deberia ser verde?  
  
Era verdad. La pocion de Harry estaba de otro color y se notaba que no le habia puesto mucho empeño.  
  
- No se.- Respuesta erronia, pensó Ron. La cara de Snape se contrajo por la ira.  
  
- Asi que no sabe, eh? Bien. Pues lo sabrá despues de que el sabado quede castigado. Quiero verle a las 8 en mi despacho.  
  
Ron ahogó una maldicion. El sabado era el dia en que Ginny estaba castigada! Harry ya le llevaba mucha ventaja como para que ahora les castigaran el mismo dia!  
  
-Pero...-intentó protestar. Ron suplicó que Snape le perdonara. Pero no sirvió de nada.  
  
Snape se giró y prosiguió con la clase.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Ey, Ron, porque hiciste ese ruido de fastidio cuando me castigaron?  
  
- Eh? no, por nada.- disimuló el pelirojo.  
  
- Mmmm...Harry?  
  
Ron se giró. Allí habia una chica que parecia ser de 4º.  
  
- Hola. Que quieres?- dijo Harry mirandola.  
  
Ron opinó que no le hubeira importado ir con esa chica al baile. Era bastante guapa.  
  
- Me llamo Amber. Me preguntaba si...si querrias venir al baile conmigo.  
  
Harry pareció tener una charla interior.  
  
- Si, claro.- dijo rapidamente con una sonrisa.  
  
La chica le sonrió.  
  
- Con quien ireis vosotros?-dijo Harry observandolos.  
  
- Nosotros somos precabidos. No nos complicamos para buscar pareja. Iremos juntos.- dijo Ron tranquilamente, sintiendose afortunado de tener a Mione como pareja.  
  
- Bueno, me voy a la biblioteca.- dijo Hermione.- he quedado con Ginny allí.  
  
Y se alejó de allí.  
  
"Maldita sea! A todos les va mejor que a mi"  
  
- Hermione tiene oportunidades de ganar. Lastima que mi hermana no sea lesbiana.- comentó Ron, observando a Mione.  
  
- Quien sabe.- dijo Harry.  
  
- Bueno, yo tambien me voy. Tengo que cumplir el castigo de McGonagall de ayer.- dijo cortando la comversación.  
  
- Adios.- dijo Harry.  
  
Ron se despidió con la mano y se fue hacia el despacho de McGonagall.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Salió bastante tarde del castigo de McGonagall. Estaba furioso. Pero todo se le pasó al ver que otra oportunidad se le presentaba a unos metros.  
  
Se hacercó a Ginny lentamente y ella se giró y se sonrojó. Ron intuyó que fue por darle un beso muy cerca de la boca el otro dia.  
  
- Ey, Gin, que tal?  
  
- B-bien.  
  
- Fuiste con Hermione a la biblioteca?- dijo, por decir algo.  
  
Ginny se sonrojó hasta la raiz y asintió.  
  
Ron cogió un mechon de pelo rebelde de su hermana y lo colocó tras la femenina oreja de la chica. Ginny lo miró extrañada.  
  
- Tenias una cosa en el pelo.- se escusó él.- Quieres que quedemos mañana para hacer los deberes?  
  
- Claro.-dijo Ginny agradablemente. Ron supuso que fue por el cambio de tema.  
  
- Bien. Se que tienes detencion por la tarde asi que...quedamos a las 5 en la antigua aula de Encantamientos?  
  
- Encantamientos? Y porque no en la sala comun?  
  
- Porque hay mucho ruido.- dijo Ron, encogiendose de hombros.  
  
Ginny asintió y se despidió para irse con Luna.  
  
SABADO  
  
- Que hiciste ayer con Ginny?- preguntó Harry a Mione curioso mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
- Nada!- contestó apuradamente.  
  
Ron sopló molesto. Porque tenia que castigarlos Snape el mismo dia?! Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de Hufflepuff para hablar con Amber.  
  
- Me voy, he quedado con Ginny.- dijo a Hermione.  
  
Ella asintió y Ron tuvo repentinas ganas de abrazarla.  
  
Subió por las escaleras movibles hasta el segundo piso. Entró en el aula y se hacercó a una vieja mesa que habia. Prendió las luces. Justo en ese momento llegó Ginny y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.  
  
- Hola.- dijo Ron sonriendole.  
  
Ginny pasó y puso sus libros encima de la mesa. Los dos se sentaron y Gin sopló.  
  
- Necesito ayuda en encanterios. Pero antes de eso...creo que el otro dia, cuando nos interrumpiste a Harry y a mi, querias decirme algo...  
  
- Eh? No...solo era...nada...- balbuceó Ron. Que le decia ahora?  
  
- Oh, vamos Ron, que querias decirme?- insistió ella.  
  
"Ron, dile lo primero que se te ocurra..."  
  
- Tus pechos!-dijo, sin pensarlo.  
  
- Que?!-dijo Ginny atonita.  
  
"Me referia a lo primero coherente que se te ocurriera..."  
  
- Si...Tus pechos...pues que... son... bonitos... si... y... redondos.  
  
- No Ron, son triangulares.-dijo Ginny sarcastica.  
  
- Me referia a que...  
  
"Ya no puedes salvar la situacion..."  
  
Toc-toc. Algo llamaba a la puerta de la cabeza del chico insistentemente. El cerebro abrió. Era la locura.  
  
Ron se abalanzó sobre Ginny y juntó sus lavios. Profundizó el beso y entrelazaron las lenguas. Ginny estaba estirada contra el suelo, atonita.  
  
"Oh! Dios mio! Es mi hermana!"  
  
Pero locura parecia no querer marcharse. Habia una fuerte discursion entre ella y cerebro y la cabeza de Ron estaba hecha un lio.  
  
El pelirojo levantó una mano y, inconscientemente, la llevó al pecho de su hermana. Se sonrojó notablemente, pero no paró su tarea.  
  
Bien. Cerebro habia ganado la pelea y habia hechado a patadas a locura de su casa.  
  
Ron se separó poco a poco de Ginny, la cual se levantó muy agitada. Lo miró con grandes ojos.  
  
- C-creo que debo irme ya al castigo...- dijo, comenzando a recoger sus cosas.  
  
- Pero si solo son las...  
  
- Ron, creeme, debo irme...- insistió la peliroja, y salió por la puerta.  
  
DOMINGO  
  
Se miró al espejo, autoevaluandose. No estaba tan mal como en 4º año. Almenos la tunica que le habian comprado Fred y George no tenia bolantes. Era azul marino con un brillo especial. El vestido de Mione era azul claro, acabado en campana. Tenia un generoso escote y era sin tirantes. Solo se agarraba por atrás con unas finas cuerdecitas. Llevaba el pelo suelto, pero bastante liso. Iba pintada discretamente.  
  
Ron le tendió el brazo sonriente y ella lo aceptó. Juntos, bajaron tras Harry que, al llegar al vestibulo, fue a buscar a su pareja.  
  
Se sentaron en una de las mesitas de 12 que habia y comieron de todo. Pronto se les unieron Neville, Hannah, Seamus, Lavender y dos parejas, que se pusieron a hablar con Amber.  
  
Ron notó una mirada sobre él, así que se giró, viendo a Mione mirandole fijamente. Luego sonrió. Ron le devolvió el gesto y se siguieron mirando. Vio que un mechón de pelo estaba encima del hombro de Hermione. Sinitó deseos de retirarselo. ¿Qué hacia? ¿Se lo apartaba? ¿Qué diria ella?  
  
Se insultó a él mismo por estar así simplemente por un mechon de pelo.  
  
Alargó porfin la mano y pasó el mechón de pelo por el hombro hasta depositarlo en la espalda de ella. Mione lo miró sorprendida.  
  
- Tenias una...cosa en el pelo...- mintió. No creia que los chicos tocaran el pelo de las chicas porque si (N/A:Bueno, en mi clase si, pero no biene al caso) Luego rió un poco y los dos se sonrojaron. Harry se giró un momento y lugo volvió la vista a Neville.  
  
Ron y ella se miraron a los ojos. El pelirojo sonrió aún mas y decidió retirar la mirada a otro sitio, porque la mirada de la castaña lo perseguia. Puso la vista, esta vez, en sus lavios. Tan apetecibles...  
  
Toc-Toc. Picaban a la puerta otra vez. Cerebro miró por la mirilla. Otra vez locura. Pero cerebro cerró la puerta con pestillo. Esta vez no caeria.  
  
Minutos despues, cuando locura iba a derribar ya la puerta para entrar, una musica empezó a tocar. Las mesas se retiraron, dejando paso a una pista de baile.  
  
-Bailamos Hermy?- preguntó Ron a la espalda de Hermione.  
  
Ella se giró y alzó una ceja, sonriente.  
  
- Vaya, por un momento pensé que eras Grawp.  
  
Ron sonrió y los dos fueron hacia la pista de baile.  
  
Bailaron un par de canciones lentas (en las que pasaron mucha vergüenza) y luego se dirigieron a la mesa de las bebidas para refrescarse.  
  
Empezaba a estar nervioso. Ginny no se habia mostrado muy contenta cuando él la habia besado.  
  
- Quien crees que ganará?- dijo Mione, tambien visiblemente nerviosa.  
  
Ron se encogió de hombros. No tenia ganas de pensar. Bebió un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla y siguió mirando a la nada. De pronto, a lo lejos, vio a Harry dirigiendose hacia ellos.  
  
- El baile va a terminar ya.-dijo Ron cuando su amigo hubo llegado.  
  
- Bien, cuando acabe, te esperamos en el vestibulo. Deshazte de Amber. Yo estaré ya con Ginny.- dijo Mione.  
  
Harry asintió. Cogió un par de bebidas y se dirigió a su pareja.  
  
- Es guapa esa tal Amber, eh?- dijo Mione mirando a la chica en cuestion.- Que envidia.  
  
- Porque?- dijo Ron que, en ese momento, pensó que Mione no tenia nada por envidiar.  
  
-Tiene muy buena figura.- continuó mirando a Amber con recelo.- no me estraña que Harry se haya quedado prendado de ella.  
  
- No tienes nada por envidiar.- dijo Ron porfin.  
  
Mione lo miró y le sonrió calidamente.  
  
Pronto el baile llegó a su fin y Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia Dean y Ginny.  
  
- Bueno, Dean, ya nos veremos.- dijo la peliroja y, al encontrarse con ellos dos, se sonrojó.  
  
- Queremos enseñarte algo.- dijo Mione.-Ven.  
  
Se fueron a un rincon del vestibulo. Hermione y Ginny se pusieron a hablar de sus cosas mientras Ron miraba malhumorado el vestibulo, intentando divisar a Harry. Y lo vio dirigirse hacia ellos.  
  
- Porfin!- dijo Ron.- Ven Ginny. Queremos...enseñarte una cosa.  
  
Ginny frunció el ceño.  
  
- A donde me llevais?- dijo temerosa, cuando cruzaban el pasillo del segundo piso.  
  
Entraron en una aula en desuso.  
  
- Tomate esto.-dijo Hermione muy nerviosa tendiendole un pequeño baso. Sus lavios brillaban con locura...la misma cosa que picaba ahora en la cabeza de Ron.  
  
- No pienso tomarme eso. Estais muy extraños...-dijo Ginny mirando el baso. Ron sacudió la cabeza deshaciendose de locura (Que estaba tirando la puerta abajo) y pensó una escusa.  
  
- Porfavor Ginny.- suplicó Ron.- es un...nuevo jugo que...hemos inventado. Nos gustó mucho cuando lo probamos, pero claro, como somos los inventores, talvez eso influye en nuestra decision. Queremos que tu lo pruebes.  
  
Ginny los miró desconfiada. Tomó el basó y le dio un trago. Puso unos ojos como naranjas.  
  
- Bien...Vamos a probar...-dijo Mione, sus ojos marrones escudriñando el aula.- Esta bueno el jugo?  
  
- No!- dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca de repulsion.  
  
Hermione no pareció muy convencida.  
  
- Que opinas de Draco Malfoy?- preguntó esta vez.  
  
- Es un cabron de mierda, me insulta todo el dia, pero hay que reconocer que está en su punto...- Ron abrió los ojos. Su hermana opinaba que Malfoy estaba bueno?  
  
- Perfecto...-dijo Mione. Los tres se retorcieron las manos, muy nerviosos.- Ginny...¿Quien te gusta?  
  
*******  
  
N/A: Bueno, elñ punto de vista de Ron. La proxima es...Mione! Revews plis! 


	4. The girl with the tangled hair

Y aquí está el punto de vista de Mione! Pero antes, revews!  
  
Angelibriel: Si, bueno, soy mala ^^. Y tendras que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo para saber kien es el/la elegido/a! Bieno, en mi opinion el de Mione es el mas interesante, porque hace muchas cosas con Ginny...Bueno, mejor lee.  
  
moony lovegood: Pobre Mione y Ron! No les puede querer Ginny? Talvez es lesbiana, nunca se sabe. De todas formas, ya lo veras en el siguiente cap.  
  
Karla ('Mione: Muy buena opcion la de que se quede con Luna. Si te soy sincera, al principio pensé que estaria bien que fuera así (me lees la mente) pero luego me decanté por otra cosa...muajajajaja.  
  
Anvi-Snape: Talvez Ron y Mione si que acaben juntos...o talvez no! Eso ya lo veras en el siguiente cap! Gracias por dejarme revew.  
  
lyo_arwen: Si, bueno, no es muy comun que dos hermanos...ya sabes...pero creí que seria la mejor candidata y la mas dificil! Ya veremos...  
  
CAPITULO 4:  
  
THE GIRL WITH THE TANGLED HAIR  
  
(La chica del pelo enmarañado)  
  
LUNES  
  
Aún no tenian ningun profesor de DCAO, por lo que es mañana, muy blanca a causa de la nieve, pudo dedicarla a estudiar. Habia pensado tambien la opcion de ir a hablar con Ginny, pero sabia que le tocaba pociones a primera hora, y no queria que le quitaran puntos por llegar tarde.  
  
Mordisqueó un poco su pluma, nerviosa. Estaba dispuesta a no perder la apuesta, pero Ginny era una chica...y a Mione no le iban las chicas.  
  
Decidió que era imposible concentrarse con ese nerviosismo en mente, así que desistió y guardó los libros en la mochila. Al pasar por un pasillo, consiguió ver a Ron y a Ginny hablando, esta ultima muy desesperada.  
  
Subió a la Torre de Gryffindor. Estuvo paseandose por la ancha habitacion que compartia con Parvati y Lavender.  
  
Una hora despues de estar divangando el tema, oyó pasos en las escaleras. Se asomó a la puerta, preguntandose quien podia ser.  
  
- Ginny?-dijo sorprendida mirando a la peliroja.  
  
Ella se volteó, sonrió y se hacercó a Hermione.  
  
- He olvidado una cosa y quiero cogerla antes de ir a encantamientos.  
  
- Cierto.- dijo Mione sorprendida.- Tenemos que ir a clase.  
  
- Bueno, voy a buscarlo.  
  
- Espera Ginny! Podriamos quedar un dia para...no se...hacer los deberes? o Talvez para hacer algo juntas.  
  
- Genial.- dijo la peliroja.  
  
- Que envidia.- dijo la castaña mirando a Ginny dramaticamente.  
  
- Que pasa ahora?- dijo Ginny.  
  
- Nada...Esque tienes muy buena figura. Me gustaria estar como tu.- dijo dramatica.  
  
- Oh, vamos, no hagas teatro, estas muy bien!- la reconfortó la peliroja.- Es mas, me atrevo a decir que mi hermano siente algo por ti.-susurró. Mione enrojeció y sonrió timidamente.- Bueno, y ahora me voy. Llegaré tarde si no cojo eso ya!  
  
MARTES  
  
La hora de desayunar estaba tensa entre ella y Ron. Harry estaba fuera, jugando a quidditch.  
  
Ron miraba el paquete que tenia entre sus manos y, despues de unos minutos, se levantó y se dirigió a Ginny.  
  
Mione sabia que era una escusa para hablar con Ginny. Ella tambien la habria aprobechado. Sospesó el si deberia interrumpirlos. Optó por el "no". Ron estaba encantador sonriendole a su hermana.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Queridos alumnos!- dijo Dumbledore a la hora de la cena del martes.  
  
Mione dejó la galleta en su plato y miró a Dumbledore seriamente. Desde la apuesta solo habia hablado una decima de segundo con Ginny, y eso no iba bien.  
  
- Que querrá ahora Dumbledore?- dijo Ron, como siempre muerto de hambre.  
  
- Debo hacer un anuncio.- siguió el director.- El domingo que biene habrá un baile.-Mione arrugó la nariz. La ultima vez que habia habido un baile, ella y Ron se habian peleado.- Es la oportunidad perfecta para invitar a alguien especial. Así que, espavilense!  
  
De repente, una bombillita se encendió en su cabeza.  
  
- Eh, es una buena oportunidad!-dijo. Notó como Ron le miraba atentamente los lavios. Mione se preguntó si le habrian quedado restos de galleta.  
  
- Piensas llevar al baile a una chica?- dijo Ron alzando una ceja. Que estupido.  
  
- No tonto! Me referia a interrogar a Ginny. El domingo, cuando acabe el baile, la llevaremos a una aula vacia y le daremos veritaserum- aclaró ella.  
  
- Eso no está prohibido?-dijo Harry preocupado.  
  
- No pasará nada. Yo robaré los ingredientes del despacho de Snape y haré la pocion. Solo seran unas gotas.-dijo Mione.- lo suficiente para saber quien de los tres le gusta.  
  
Hubo tension en el aire. Ron se sonrojó sin motivo. Mione pensó en la mejor ropa interior que tenia, en caso de que perdiera.  
  
- Y, como lo llevais?- dijo Ron.-Yo perfecto. Creo que la tengo en el bote.  
  
- Muy bien.- dijo Mione, haciendose la convencida.- Creo que me la estoy ganando.- añadió. Siempre habia sido buena actriz.  
  
- Está a mis pies.- dijo Harry.  
  
MIERCOLES  
  
Apartó un poco el bol de leche y se dispuso a ojear el periodico para ver si habian nuevos rumores.  
  
- Hola.  
  
Mione levantó la vista y se encontró a Ron con una magdalena. Lo saludó y volvió al periodico.  
  
- Algo nuevo?- Dijo el pelirojo, sentandose.  
  
- Nada.- contestó, doblando el periodico.  
  
- Mejor. No quiero que empiecen a correr otra vez los rumores de que estas embarazada.- Mione sonrió. A Ron les molestaban los rumores?- Oye, querrias venir conmigo al baile?  
  
Hermione lo observó. Ron le estaba pidiendo que fuera al baile? Sonrió.  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Gracias. No me es muy facil encontrar una pareja...  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño. Como podia haber sido tan ingenua? Por supuesto, él no la queria.  
  
- Guapa. Eloise Midgeon estaria encantada de ir contigo. Su agné ha mejorado y talvez ahora quieras ir con ella.  
  
- No empecemos...  
  
- Yo solo digo.- comentó, levantandose y cogiendo la mochila.- que eres muy superficial.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Caminó apresuradamente por un pasillo oscuro. Oyó unas voces, pero no se paró mirar, hasta que una voz tremendamente familiar dijo:  
  
- Hermione!  
  
La castaña se giró. Ginny corria hacia ella. Por detrás, pudo ver a Harry y a Ron mirando enfadados como Ginny se marchaba.  
  
- Hola.- dijo, y se giraron para andar hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.  
  
- Menos mal que has aparecido. Creo que querian matarse con las miradas.- resolpló Ginny.  
  
- No me extraña. Eres muy guapa.- soltó.  
  
Ginny la miró confundida.  
  
- No, porfavor, otra mas no. Me decis siempre los mismo!  
  
- Pues si siempre te decimos lo mismo será porque es verdad.  
  
- Puede.- dijo Ginny no muy convencida.  
  
Llegaron al retrato. Le dijeron la contraseña a la dama gorda (Que bebia un vino muy fuerte junto a Violet) y entraron. Se sentaron en un butacon cada una, mirandose detenidamente.  
  
Mione estiró el brazo y colocó un mechon de pelo rojo tras la oreja de Ginny. Esta fruncio el ceño.  
  
- Creo que me pondré un clip para que nadie mas tenga que hacer eso.  
  
Mione sonrió.  
  
- Ginny...me gustas un poco...-dijo Mione, esperando que no se lo tomase mal.  
  
Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y parpadeó, confusa.  
  
- C-Crao que me voy a la cama, estoy cansada.- dijo apuradamente, y corrió a las escaleras para subirlas.  
  
Mione maldició su boca.  
  
JUEVES  
  
Vió como Ron le dejaba un beso muy cerca de los lavios a la peliroja. Seguidamente, el pelirojo se fue. Hermione deseó que Ginny tambien se largara, pues tenia que pasar por ahí para ir a la biblioteca. Pero Ginny no parecia querer irse. Decidió pasar con la cabeza baja para ver si pasava desapercibida.  
  
- Ey, Hermione!- dijo la voz de la peliroja cuando estaba a puto de conseguir pasar al otro lado sin ser vista.  
  
- Emm...hola Gin.  
  
- Oye.lo que me dijiste el otro dia.es verdad?  
  
Por un momento pensó en decirle que habia sido mentira, que era todo una apuesta, pero al final asintió.  
  
- Veras...yo no soy de ese tipo...por lo menos ahora...pero quiero que sepas que te ayudaré en lo que sea. Quedamos mañana para ir a la biblioteca juntas, vale? Necesito que me ayudes en un trabajo de Aritmacia.  
  
Mione abrió mucho los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Ginny se dio por satisfecha y salió a los jardines, bajo el frio hivernal.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Anduvo tranquilamente por los corredores. No tenia ningunas ganas de hacer guardia, pero era su deber de prefecta. Y Ron se habia escabullido ese dia de tener que hacer guardia. Giró una esquina y lo vió, medio asomado, mirando algo del otro pasillo. Se hacercó cautelosamente.  
  
- Espiando a la gente?- le dijo calidamente cuando llegó cerca suyo.  
  
Ron se giró y la vio. Sonrió un poco.  
  
- Crees que Harry ganará a mi hermana? Ella es muy dura desde su cuarto curso.- dijo Ron mirandola atentamente.  
  
Mione dedujo que espiaba a Harry y a Ginny.  
  
- Bueno...Harry está muy bueno...- murmuró, sin saber porque habia dicho eso.  
  
- Que??? No dijiste eso en las tres escobas.  
  
- Dejalo- sonrió Mione.- Esque acabo de encender velas en mi dormitorio. El humo debe haberme afectado al cerebro.  
  
Ron le sonrió a la castaña y se giró para seguir viendo eso tan interesante en el pasillo. Su cara se transformó en sorpresa, así que Hermione se hacercó a él, muy pegada para que no les vieran. Casi se cae cuando vio a Harry y a Ginny besandose. Harry se separó, le besó la frente a la chica y le murmuró algo. Luego se fue. Hermione miró etantamente la nuca de Ron. Tendria que ponerse las pilas si queria ganar.  
  
- Bien, es hora de actuar.- dijo Ron. Dio un paso para salir hacia la peliroja, pero Mione le cogió la muñeca...que muñeca tan caliente...  
  
- Yo tambien quiero aprobechar esta oportunidad.- dijo muy seria.  
  
- Pero yo la vi antes.  
  
- Bien. Juguemoslo a piedra-papel-tijeras.- propuso ella. No se le daba muy bien el juego, pero pensó que no perdia nada.  
  
-Hecho.- dijo Ron  
  
Sacaron sus varitas.  
  
- Piedra, papel, tijeras!- corearon.  
  
Hicieron un pequeño movimiento con la varita y salió una bola de humo de cada barita. Mione pensó rapidamente en unas tijeras. Se fueron condensando hasta que la de Ron tomó una forma de piedra mientras que la de Mion una forma de tijeras.  
  
- Bien!- sonrió Ron complacido. Mione remugaba entre dientes.  
  
Ron se giró, pero sin saber porque se quedó allí plantado, con cara de enfado. Mione se asomó y vio que Ginny se habia ido. Rió burlonamente.  
  
VIERNES  
  
- Ey, Ron, porque hiciste ese ruido de fastidio cuando me castigaron? - dijo Harry, al salir de una hora de pociones en la cual Harry habia quedado castigado el sabado.  
  
- Eh? no, por nada.- dijo el pelirojo.  
  
- Mmmm...Harry?  
  
Hermione vio a una chica de 4º curso.  
  
La chica se puso a hablar con Harry y Hermione recordó que habia quedado con Ginny en la biblioteca.  
  
- Me llamo Amber. Me preguntaba si...si querrias venir al baile conmigo.- dijo la chica  
  
- Si, claro.- dijo rapidamente con una sonrisa.  
  
- Con quien ireis vosotros?-dijo Harry observando a Ron y a Mione, una vez la chica desapareció.  
  
- Nosotros somos precabidos. No nos complicamos para buscar pareja. Iremos juntos.- dijo Ron tranquilamente. Hermione sintió arder en furia por dentro. Ron solo iba por ella por precaucion y para no complicarse.  
  
- Bueno, me voy a la biblioteca.- dijo Hermione, sintiendo que iba a estallar.- he quedado con Ginny allí.  
  
Partió rapidamente hacia la biblioteca.  
  
Cuando entró vio la inconfundible cabellera de Ginny. La biblioteca estaba casi vacia y era todo muy silencioso. Ginny le hizo señas con la mano y Mione se hacercó.  
  
Se pusieron a hacer los deberes, de vez en cuando preguntando cosas.  
  
- Bien.- suspiró Ginny despues de tres cuartos de hora.- Ahora tengo que hacer el trabajo de aritmacia. Voy a buscar libros.  
  
- Si quieres te acompaño. Se donde estan los mejores.  
  
Ginny sonrió y asintió. Se dirigieron a la seccion de Aritmacia, donde casi nunca habia nadie. Esta vez estaba vacia.  
  
- Bien, debe estar por aquí.- murmuró Ginny pasando el dedo indice por el lomo de los libros.  
  
"Es ahora o nunca" se dijo Mione.  
  
Cogió a Ginny por el hombro y la hizo voltear rapidamente. La peliroja se quedó desconcertada y parpadeó un par de veces. Mione cogió aire y se hacercó a la peliroja. Unieron sus lavios en un profundo beso. Hermione hizo un pequeño movimiento con su boca y empezó a entrelazar su lengua con la de Ginny, aun sosteniendola por el hombro. Pasó su mano acariciante po el muslo de la peliroja. Luego se separaron lentamente.  
  
- Creo que...que...tengo que irme.- dijo, echando a correr hacia su mochila para recoger sus cosas. Mione suspiró y se resignó a esperar que Ginny abandonara la biblioteca.  
  
SABADO  
  
- Que hiciste ayer con Ginny?- preguntó Harry curioso a la hora de desayunar.  
  
- Nada!- contestó sonrojada, preguntandose como lo sabia Harry.  
  
Ron sopló molesto y Hermione no sabia si interpretarlo como un "Llevo mal la apuesta" o un "Algo malo me pasa". Harry saludó a Amber, la chica con la que iria al baile, y se levantó de la mesa para ir hacia ella.  
  
- Me voy, he quedado con Ginny.- dijo Ron.  
  
Mione asintió y Ron pareció tener una lucha interior. Como no tenia nada que hacer decidió ir a mirar si el vestido que habia comprado en verano estaba aun en condiciones para ser utilizado en el baile.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Habia comprobado ya que su vestido no habia sido atacado por u ejercito de Nuffles y se decidió a bajar a la biblioteca para avanzar el trabajo. De pronto vio a Ginny salir de una aula, vastante sonrojada.  
  
- Ginny!- exclamó Mione.  
  
La peliroja se giró, la miró con grandes ojos y se largó corriendo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Era ya muy tarde. Sabia que Harry estaba castigado por allí cerca, en una de esas mazmorras. Aceleró el paso, pero de pronto, alguien salió de una de las aulas. Concretamente, Ginny.  
  
- Hola.- dijo Mione. La peliroja levantó la cabeza y se sonrojó.- tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada.  
  
Caminaron una al lado de la otra, en silencio.  
  
- He estado castigada con Harry.- dijo Ginny por romper el hielo.- Estais todos muy raros. Me haces el favor de explicarme el porque?  
  
- No es nada.- dijo Hermione haciendo un gesto con la mano.- de verdad.  
  
Ginny la miró desconfiada.  
  
- Bueno, yo he quedado con Luna por aquí, así que ya nos veremos.  
  
- Si. Ginny, siento lo del otro dia, esque ya te dije que me gustas.  
  
- No importa...  
  
Ginny hizo un gesto con la mano y desapareció por un pasillo.  
  
DOMINGO  
  
Ron le tendió el brazo elegantemente y Mione sonrió, cogiendolo. Bajaron siguiendo a Harry, el cual buscaba su pareja. Cuando la encontró se fue a por ella.  
  
Entraron en el comedor, muy bien decorado. Se sentaron en una mesita de 12 personas y algunos se les sumaron.  
  
Mione miró a Ron seguidamente. Observó su perfil sonriente. Pareció que el pelirojo se dio cuenta, pues giró la cara y le sonrió. El pelirojo pasó a mirarle el cuello y Mione respiró nerviosamente. Ron pareció dudoso pero al fin alargó la mano y le retiró un mechon de pelo. Ella lo miró sorprendida.  
  
- Tenias una...cosa en el pelo...  
  
Los dos se sonrojaron. Harry los miró un segundo y luego se volvió a girar.  
  
Ron miró los lavios de ella y Mione se sonrojó. Mione se giró para ver de que hablaban Harry y Neville y para que Ron dejara de mirarle los lavios. Una musica repentina llenó el ambiente.  
  
-Bailamos Hermy?  
  
Mione se giró, sonriente.  
  
- Vaya, por un momento pensé que eras Grawp.-bromeó.  
  
Fueron a la pista de baile. Cuando pasó un rato se dirigieron a la mesa de las bebidas. Y si Ginny la elegia? Talvez era lesbiana...  
  
- Quien crees que ganará?- dijo Mione.  
  
Ron se encogió de hombros.  
  
Despues apareció Harry.  
  
- El baile va a terminar ya.- le dijo Ron al ojiverde.  
  
- Bien, cuando acabe, te esperamos en el vestibulo. Deshazte de Amber. Yo estaré ya con Ginny.- dijo Mione.  
  
Harry asintió y se fue.  
  
- Es guapa esa tal Amber, eh?- dijo ella mirandola- Que envidia.  
  
- Porque?- dijo Ron.  
  
-Tiene muy buena figura.- continuó mirando a Amber con recelo.- no me estraña que Harry se haya quedado prendado de ella.  
  
- No tienes nada por envidiar.- dijo Ron.  
  
Mione lo miró y le sonrió calidamente.  
  
Cuando el baile llegó a su fin arrancaron a Ginny de los brazos de Dean y la llevaron a un rincon. Ron se apoyaba en la pared, nervioso, buscando a Harry con la mirada.  
  
- Perdon por lo del otro dia.- dijo Mione con una sonrisa.- pero esque en serio me gustas. No puedo remediarlo.  
  
- Si, bueno, da igual.- dijo Ginny nerviosamente.  
  
- Porfin!- dijo Ron.- Ven Ginny. Queremos...enseñarte una cosa.  
  
Ginny los miró temerosa y le hizo un gesto extraño a Mione.  
  
- A donde me llevais?- dijo temerosa, cuando cruzaban el pasillo del segundo piso.  
  
Entraron en una aula en desuso.  
  
- Tomate esto.- dijo Mione nerviosamente. No habia robado los ingredientes de la pocion, sino la pocion en si, ya que luego habia recordado que el veritaserum tardaba un mes en prepararse.  
  
- No pienso tomarme eso. Estais muy extraños...  
  
- Porfavor Ginny.- suplicó Ron.- es un...nuevo jugo que...hemos inventado. Nos gustó mucho cuando lo probamos, pero claro, como somos los inventores, talvez eso influye en nuestra decision. Queremos que tu lo pruebes.  
  
Mione abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida de la astucia de Ron.  
  
Ginny los miró desconfiada. Tomó el basó y le dio un trago. Puso unos ojos como naranjas.  
  
- Bien...Vamos a probar...-dijo Mione intentando buscar una pregunta.- Esta bueno el jugo?  
  
- No!  
  
Mione no quedó convencida. Tenia que ser algo mas fuerte.  
  
- Que opinas de Draco Malfoy?  
  
- Es un cabron de mierda, me insulta todo el dia, pero hay que reconocer que está en su punto...- Mione asintió, sintiendo lo mismo que su amiga.  
  
-Perfecto...-dijo Mione. Los tres se retorcieron las manos, muy nerviosos.- Ginny...¿Quién te gusta?  
  
****  
  
N/A: Se acabó el capitulo! Ya no falta tanto para que se acabe el fic!!! UUUU! Seguramente solo abra otro capi mas. Bueno, ahora quiero una cosa. Quiero que me dejeis revews diciendome quien creeis que ganará la apuesta. A ver quien acierta! Por cierto, tendreis que esperar un poco para el proximo cap, porque nisiquiera he empezado a escribirlo. : P 


	5. The winner

CAPITULO 5:  
  
THE WINNER  
  
(El ganador)  
  
Los tres la miraron atentos. Ginny pareció tener una lucha interna. Apretó sus lavios, como si no quisiera decirlo pero una fuerza la obligara. Porfin, pareció ceder ante ello y se relajó.  
  
- Dean Thomas.  
  
Los tres se quedaron de piedra. Harry pensó que era un insulto para él. Ron se enfureció. Mione comprendió.  
  
-Y de nosotros tres, ¿quien te gusta mas?- dijo Mione calmadamente.  
  
- Ninguno de los tres.- soltó Ginny- habeis estado muy raros estos dias. Hos habeis aprovechado de mi, y lo se. No se que pretendiais, pero odio que me obliguen a hacer cosas que no quiero.  
  
- Me estas diciendo.-dijo Harry furioso.- Que Dean ha conseguido mas en una noche que nosotros en una semana?  
  
- Si.- dijo Ginny calmada.  
  
- Bueno, la hemos presionado mucho.- dijo Hermione, y los miró atentamente.  
  
- Puedo irme ya?- dijo Ginny temblorosa.  
  
- Si, si, claro.- dijo Mione bajito.  
  
Ginny se colocó bien el vestido y salió por la puerta muy altiva.  
  
- Bien, miradlo por el lado positivo. Como no ha ganado nadie, ninguno tendrá que pasearse semi-desnudo por el castillo.- expuso Ron.  
  
Harry y Mione asintieron sonrientes. Anduvieron hacia la puerta, pero de pronto, algo que salió disparado de un bolsillo del vestido de Mione se les puso enfrente.  
  
Era la servilleta firmada por los tres que habian hecho en las tres escobas el dia que habian puesto en practica la apuesta. Bailaba delante suyo insistentemente y unas palabras en concreto relucian en ella.  
  
los que pierdan deberan cumplir el catigo que se oponga ahora.  
  
- Pues claro.- dijo Mione con voz fastidiosa.- Pusimos que los que perdieran deberian cumplir el castigo. No pusimos nada del ganador.  
  
- Pusiste, Mione.- dijo Ron.- Tu fuiste la que lo puso. De todas formas, no le tengo miedo a un papel. Que nos puede hacer si no lo cumplimos?  
  
- Tendremos mala suerte durante tantos años como firmas hayan, osea, 3 años.  
  
- Bueno, he tenido mala suerte toda mi vida, por tres años no pasará nada.  
  
Ron se dispuso a agarrar el papel, pero Mione lo paró.  
  
- Ron, me refiero a MUY mala suerte. Algunos incluso han muerto. Por eso este hechizo no es permitido usarlo mucho.  
  
- Genial, Mione. Haces un hechizo prohibido y robas una pocion prohibida. Completa el dia.  
  
- Tendremos que hacer lo que dice.- dijo Harry resignado.  
  
Los tres se miraron asustados.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Amaneció bastante soleado, cosa que los tres agradecieron, pues si tenian que hacer el ridiculo, porlomenos que no pasaran frio. Se encontraron en la sala comun, muy avergonzados. Era fiesta porque habian empezado las vacaciones de navidad y estaba toda la sala llena. Solo agradecieron que no tuvieran que ir a clase con esa pinta. Se miraron entre si.  
  
Harry llevaba unos calzoncillos un poco largos y se color azul marino. Su torso era muy masculino y Mione se sorprendió de que no estaba tan "flacucho" como aparentaba. Ron llevaba unos boxers negros y su torso era el adecuado para un chico de 16 años. Daba la imprsion de que hacia 100 flexiones cada dia. Mione llevaba la ropa interior de color azul claro y se tapaba muy avergonzada. Para hacer mas el idiota, llevaban puestas las bambas para no ir descalzos por el castillo. Se prometieron hacer las cosas habituales.  
  
Fueron al gran comedor, soportando miradas y burlas, sobretodo de parte de Malfoy. Mione decidió ir a la biblioteca y ponerse en una esquina. Porlomenos no la verian tanto. Harry y Ron volvieron a la sala comun a jugar una partida de ajedrez magico.  
  
Mione decidió subir a la calida sala comun para acabar unos deberes que habia prometido hacer con Harry y Ron. Caminó por el pasillo, con las miradas posadas encima suyo.  
  
- Vaya, un nuevo estilo, muy bonito Mione.  
  
Hermione se giró y vio a Parvati. Frunció el ceño y siguió andando, pero como iba mirando hacia atrás, chocó con alguien.  
  
- Señorita Granger?  
  
Mione levantó la cabeza horrorizada. McGonagall la miraba con una ceja levantada.  
  
- Profesora yo...  
  
- Sigame.- dijo la profesora.  
  
Mione la siguió, agarrando fuerte sus libros, hasta su despacho. McGonagall hizo que se sentara.  
  
- Señorita Granger...no tengo ningun inconveniente a este nuevo estilo de vestir. Me alegro de que sea naturalista, pero por un respeto a sus compañeros, creo que deveria ponerse algo.  
  
- No es eso profesora...esque no puedo.  
  
- No puede ponerse ropa.  
  
- Es complicado.  
  
- No importa.- dijo la profesora.- No hay escusas. Si vuelvo a pillarla en ropa interior por los pasillos, tendrá una detencion.  
  
Mione asintió y se levantó. Antes de salir por la puerta para dirigirse a la sala comun, McGonagall le habló:  
  
- Bonita ropa interior.  
  
Mione sonrió muy roja y cerró la puerta.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Caminó todo lo deprisa que pudo sin que pareciera que corriera. Miraba de lado a lado. Habia salido de la sala comun para dejar solos a Ron y a Mione, pero ahora no sabia ni a donde ir. A la lejania, vio a Amber. Pensó en girarse y correr, pero era demasiado tarde; lo habia visto.  
  
-Harry!- dijo ella, hacercandose.- Que haces así? Vaya forma de vestirse.  
  
- Fue una apuesta.- dijo el ojiverde avergonzado.  
  
- Ya veo...podrias hacer apuestas mas amenudo.- bromeó, y le guiñó un ojo.  
  
- Si, bueno, pero no me gusta mucho andar desnudo por los pasillos...  
  
- Creo que eso es bastante obvio. Oye, quieres acompañarme a los lavabos de Myrtle la llorona? Ahí no te veria nadie. Tengo que hacer unas cosas allí y mandé a Myrtle a buscar algas al mar para que se entretubiera. Tuve que alagarla primero.  
  
Harry sonrió y asintió contento. Se dirigieron hacia los baños muy risueños.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Su interior sudaba a mares. Mione estaba muy cerca, en ropa interior y mordia provocativamente la pluma mientras pensaba que escribir.  
  
- Espera, no...eso es del siglo XIX...  
  
- Mione? Y si lo dejamos por un rato?  
  
Ella levantó la cabeza y sonrió.  
  
- Claro.- dijo, sonriente, aunque por dentro queria seguir haciendo la redaccion para despejar su mente de pensamientos pervertidos.  
  
- Donde habrá ido Harry? Crees que se lo habrá tragado la taza del vater?  
  
- Harry ha luchado con quien-tu-sabes. Podrá apañarselas con un simple inodoro.- sonrió la chica.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio. Solo se oía el ruidito que hacia Ron mientras picaba sus dedos contra su pierna desnuda.  
  
- Se enfadó mucho McGonagall?  
  
- No, solo ligeramente. Si mis padres se enteraran de esto, me enviarian a Durmstrang...  
  
- Con Vicky.- dijo Ron secamente. La habia cagado. Habia iniciado otra pelea.  
  
- Oh, vamos Ron, no empecemos! No le llames Vicky!  
  
- Aun sigues en contacto con él?  
  
- Si! Que pasa? Te molesta que haya un chico que se interese en mi? Tan horrorosa soy?  
  
- Sabes que no es eso...-dijo el pelirojo.- Pero...yo tambien te quiero!  
  
Ya, lo habia soltado. Solo tenia que esperar una respuesta. Pero Mione no se dio por aludida.  
  
- Bueno Ron, vale que me quieras, pero él me quiere como algo mas que una amiga...entiendes?  
  
Ron se hacercó un poco al rostro de su amiga, la cual hizo rodar sus ojos por la habitacion, muy nerviosa.  
  
- Y quien te ha dicho que solo te quiero como amiga?- pronunció en un susurro.  
  
Y la besó.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El roce de los pies al impactar contra el agua era lo unico que se oia en ese momento. Amber abanzó mas rapido y abrió un compartimiento. Harry miró dentro.  
  
Habia algunos ingredientes de pociones que deberian estar en el despacho de Snape.  
  
- Te dedicas a robar?- Harry frunció el ceño.  
  
- Mas o menos...quiero hacer una pocion para mi amiga Claudia. La estoy haciendo yo porque ella no sabe mucho.  
  
Harry asintió y sonrió.  
  
Amber cogió un caldero hirviendo que habia en otro compartimiento y lo sacó fuera. Harry se sentó a su lado, observando la blanquecina pocion.  
  
Pasaron un rato en silencio, sin atreverse a romper ese ambiente agradable y a la vez incomodo.  
  
Harry miro a su acompañante atentamente. Estaba atenta a la pocion y tenia el ceño fruncido, concentrada. De pronto, se oyó un ruido. Amber se giró un poco nerviosa. Harry no aguantó; se le hacercó un poco, hasta quedar a escasos centimetros y dudó. Amber lo miró a los ojos atentamente y, decidida, acortó distancias.  
  
Myrtle, la cual habia venido por la tuberia, dejó escapar un gritito de sorpesa, seguido de una risita tonta, y empezó a canturrear "Amber y Harry son novios!"  
  
FIN  
  
N/A: snif...snif...se acabó...He de decir que este capitulo es muy corto, pero no sabia que mas poner. Ahora un anuncio: Lo siento, pero no puedo responder revews porque no se porque no puedo verlos, me va a otra pagina diferente en vez de a la de revews. De todas formas, muchas gracias a todos por dejarme uno! Gracias! 


End file.
